Giving Her Away
by journeyislove
Summary: This is a sequel to "I Am Your Daughter". It's set about 3 months after the original story with Audrey and Noah planning their wedding and Jason and Courtney just returning from their honeymoon. Will everything go off without a hitch for these four?
1. Chapter 1

Giving Her Away is a sequel to my story I Am Your Daughter. It's been a long time since my first story but I've been wanting to do this story since I have not seen any good Journey stories.

This is about 3 months after my last story ended. Jason and Courtney are still together as are Audrey and Noah who are in the process of planning their wedding when they hit some major bumps in the road! In the last few months Jason and Courtney have been on their honeymoon. They're just now coming home. Noah and Audrey have just been enjoying being together.

I have some major things planned for this story, both happy and full of angst so please read and enjoy!


	2. Reunited

Audrey paced around the penthouse anxiously as she waited for her dad and Courtney to get home.

"Audrey, sit down. You're going to pace a hole in the floor." She looks over at her fiancé Noah and gives him a playful glare.

"I can't help it, Noah! I'm excited! I haven't seen my dad in three months! I'm just ready for them to get home." Noah stands up and gently grabs her elbow to guide her over to the couch. He pulls her down with him.

"I know you're excited. Ever since you found your dad again you guys have gotten pretty close. But pacing around isn't going to make them get here any faster so…" Before Noah could finish his sentence the front door to the penthouse opened and Audrey flew off the couch and into her father's arms.

"Dad! Courtney! I'm so happy to see you guys! I missed you both so much!" Jason wrapped his arms around his daughter and hugged back.

"We missed you too!" After what seemed like five minutes, Audrey finally released her father and hugged her new step-mother. After everyone said their hello's the foursome made their way to the couch and sat down.

"So," Audrey began. "How was France? I want to hear all about it." Jason and Courtney looked at each other and smiled.

"It was nice." Courtney laughed.

"Jason it was a little better than nice! Audrey, you have to go there someday. It was more beautiful this time than it was when we got married there. I could live there if it wasn't so far away from all of you guys." Audrey smiled.

"It sounds wonderful. But I don't think I could ever let you guys live there. I would miss you way to much!" Noah laughed.

"Yeah she practically paced a hole in your floor waiting for you guys to get back!"

"Hey! I was excited! I was patient for three whole months! I couldn't be patient anymore." Courtney laughed.

"Don't worry, Audrey. Your father was just as excited to see you." Audrey looked at her father.

"Dad you were pacing?"

"No, I wasn't pacing."

"Jason you were pacing! You practically ran off the plane when we landed." Audrey stood up and went to sit by her father. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Dad, you don't have to be embarrassed!" He chuckled as he pushed her head away.

"Alright so I was a little excited. Can we move on and go to dinner now? I'm surprised Carly hasn't come over and dragged us out yet." Everyone chuckled as they stood up and started to make their way to the door.

They got to the MetroCourt and walked into the restaurant. Carly saw them and squealed as she ran over to greet them. "You guys are back! I miss you both so much! You are never allowed to leave for that long again!" She hugged Courtney first and then went down the line and ended with Noah.

"Are you hungry? Cause I'm starved! Let's sit down and eat." The group followed her over to the table she had set up and sat down. The group of five spend the next couple hours catching up and talking about Audrey and Noah's upcoming wedding. They hadn't really started planning anything yet. Audrey wanted to wait until Courtney was back and Noah just wanted to make Audrey happy. Jason and Noah planned on staying out of it. Noah wanted it to be Audrey's perfect day and Jason just wrote the checks.

"So Audrey," Carly began. "Have you and Noah set a date yet?" Audrey grabbed Noah's hand.

"We have actually. It's February 28th." Carly and Courtney's mouths both flew open.

"February 28th?" Audrey nodded.

"That is not a lot of time to plan a wedding, Audrey."

"Yeah," Courtney agreed. "You better hope that you don't have to order too many things or they may not get here in time."

Audrey laughed. "I'm not looking to fly in flowers from Japan or anything. And the wedding isn't going to be that big. Besides, with all three of us working on it I know we can pull it off." Courtney and Carly exchanged a nervous glance.

"That doesn't leave us a lot of time but it is doable. Just be prepared for a lot of early breakfasts and late nights planning. Noah you may not actually see her until the wedding."

Noah laughed. "As long as she walks down that aisle I guess I can spend some time apart from her." He leaned over and kissed Audrey's cheek.

They finally finished their dinner and decided to call it a night. The girls made plans to meet for lunch tomorrow to start the wedding plans. After saying their goodbyes they went in their separate directions. Jason and Courtney headed back to the penthouse while Noah and Audrey went to what was soon to be their apartment.

Jason and Courtney got back to the penthouse and started to get ready for bed. "So, Jason, how do you feel about the upcoming wedding?" Jason was in the bathroom when she asked. He stuck his head out the door and made a face. Courtney laughed.

"Now Jason, you've known about the wedding for three months."

"Yeah, but I didn't think it was going to happen so soon. Once she marries him she's not going to need me anymore." Courtney walked into the bathroom and put her arms around Jason's waist.

"Jase, she's always going to need you. You're her dad and you know that she adores you." Jason nodded.

"I know. I just thought I would have more time with her but I like Noah. And I trust him with her. He'll make her happy." Courtney nodded against him.

"Yes he will. Now let's get to bed. We've had a long day."

Across town Audrey and Noah were cuddled up on the couch. "So, are you excited to have your dad back?"

Audrey nodded. "I didn't know I could miss him that much. We haven't even known each other for that long. I can't tell you how happy I am to have found him. Because not only did I get a wonderful dad but without coming here I never would've met you."

Noah kissed her head. "That would've sucked." Audrey laughed. "Are you ready for the whirlwind that is planning our wedding?"

"Why do women always make planning a wedding seem like the most stressful event?"

"Because it is. It takes a lot of work to plan a wedding and most people have over a year to do it. We have a little over a month."

"Well we can push the wedding back if it's going to be too much for you."

"No, no of course not. We can do it; it's just going to be a lot of work."

"Well then we should get you to bed then so you have plenty of rest." He stood up and scooped her up off the couch. He walked into the bedroom, laid her gently on the bed and covered her up. With a kiss to the forehead he told her to close her eyes and go to sleep. "I love you, Audrey Morgan." "I love you too, Noah Calvin. Goodnight."


End file.
